Never Can Tell
by Ellechillin
Summary: He wouldn't have thought of it. She would have said there wasn't a chance in hell...but here they are...together. Billy/Lulu
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: My take on Billy and Lulu's relationship is bit risque. Hope you enjoy and review to tell me your thoughts. I'm not going with the show at all so be aware of that. Enjoy! ;-)_

Agreement

Billy barely noticed as Lulu Pope walked in right on the heels of Mr. Katchmar waving her schedule around.

"Mr. Katchmar, this is some kind of mistake. I cannot take _this _class. If you can just drop me, then I can use this as a study period." Lulu said.

Mr. Katchmar seemed oblivious to Lulu's panic as she tried to come up with a reason to drop the class. "That's not going to happen, Ms. Pope. May I ask what's wrong with this class?"

"Making spice and racks is not going to prepare me to be pre-med at Stanford." she said snarky. "No offense to your class, Mr. Katchmar." she said with a sugary smile.

"And Ms. Shaw told you if you drop this class, a study period would be sufficient?" Mr. Katchmar asked folding his hands.

"Not exactly but if this was drop she wouldn't have any other options. All my choice electives are full." Lulu stated.

Mr. Katchmar pretended to be sympathetic "Well that's what happens when you don't come to school in the first two weeks. The answer is no, Ms. Pope."

The bell rung, crushing Lulu's hope of getting out of the classroom filled with dorks and misfits.

"And that was the bell." he clapped his hands together as he got up. "Ms. Pope, if you would take a seat next to Billy. I'll begin my lecture."

_Complete bullshit._ Lulu thought as she took her seat next to Billy.

Billy sideway glanced a the drama queen as she took out a notebook and pen. Almost slamming the items open and down. They locked eyes for maybe 3 seconds before Lulu rolled her eyes. Billy had to hold back from laughing.

"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Katchmar commanded. "So last week, I gave everyone the big project. It's going to count as written exam, do not jack that easy A up by procrastinating and/or not doing it. I'm going to give you guys 30 minutes today to brainstorm, sketch, and whatever regarding that. This week's project is going to be..."

Lulu raised her eyebrow as she stared at Mr. Katchmar.

"A napkin holder." Mr. Katchmar said almost glaring at Lulu.

Lulu smirked as Mr. Katchmar continued the lecture. Billy slid a paper to Lulu. She looked down at it, clearly in Mr. Katchmar's handwriting he'd partnered her up with Billy for the final project. Which was a bird feeder. Mr. Katchmar was so annoying.

_Lulu Pope is going to be so annoying, _Billy thought. He thought that she would without a doubt get herself out of wood shop. She was so girlie that he couldn't see her coming anywhere near machinery or wood or anything that had to do with working with your hands. Janie was going to love this.

"Feel free to talk to your partner at the table, that's what they're there for folks. Now get to work." Mr. Katchmar said before going to his desk.

Lulu wasn't used to not having her way with teachers.

"So as far as the final project goes, this is what I got so far." Billy said flipping his sketch book to the right page.

Lulu didn't say a word as she looked at the sketch. She was so quiet that Billy was getting annoyed. "So what do you think?"

Lulu raised a judgmental eyebrow "It's simple."

"Simple? And that's not good?" Billy asked, echoing her words.

Lulu tapped her pen on one of the bullets on the paper. "Mr. Katchmar has probably seen a thousand bird feeders like that. Simple, boring and not much to it you know aesthetically."

"But why over think it. You know, don't reinvent the wheel and all. We'll get a good grade." Billy reasoned.

Lulu smiled "A good grade is awesome but I want the best grade. I don't strive for anything less."

Billy just nodded, wow this girl was intense. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not good at this wood shop thing. I have a proposal. I'll make the design of our A+ bird feeder and you make sure it's structurally sound."

Billy actually liked that idea. "It's a deal, just try not to go too crazy on the design portion or we'll be back to that." he pointed to the paper.

Lulu started laughing.

Billy smiled "it's pretty bad, isn't it?" he said.

Lulu face said it was horrible but it surprised him when Lulu said "you tried though."

_Lulu, not having a bitchy comment?_ Billy thought. It was odd, having a actual conversation with Lulu Pope. He was just used to her mean girling Janie.

"I'll just take this..." Billy began to fold up his tragic drawing.

Lulu hand brushed against his as she took the paper out of his hand. "No, I need it for inspiration."

The rest of the class went well. Lulu used the rest of what was left of the thirty minutes to start a rough sketch. She didn't share any details with Billy and put her sketch to the side when it was time to work on the napkin holder.

Billy laughed as she kept sneaking peeks of how he was doing his.

The bell rung, signaling the end of class. Lulu left without a word. Billy didn't expect it.

"It's only 6 weeks, Ms. Pope." Mr. Katchmar called after her. "Mr. Nutter."

Billy stayed where he was seated. He never just bolted for the door after the bell rung.

"You're my best student, I know that Lulu Pope can be a handful but she needs help in this class." Mr. Katchmar said.

Billy nodded. It didn't warrant a response.

"Okay, get out of here, see you tomorrow." Mr. Katchmar said.

Billy got up "Later, Mr. Katchmar."

1 1 1

Jane handed Billy a plate of pizza as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"I can't believe that Lulu is your partner for the one class you really like. I'm sorry." she said giving him a nudge.

"She wasn't _that _bad. She's determined." Billy said nodding.

Jane raised her eyebrow and decided to change the subject.

Billy took his phone that had vibrated in his pocket and opened the text message.

_Unknown Number_

_This is what I have so far. Like it or hate it? I was going for a Grecian theme but that's a bit too fancy. _

_~Lulu_

Billy looked over at Janie just to see what she was doing. With pizza in one hand she was enthralled in the style network. Billy looked over his text and smiled. The sketch was so good.

_**I'm impressed. It looks really good, Lulu. Better than my crappy design.**_

The text came back quickly.

_Ha! It was really bad but to be fair you didn't have this awesome girl working with you. Totally going to get a A._

_~Lulu_

Billy smiled but was cautious. He looked at Janie to see if she was looking. Nope, still enthralled.

_**What r u doing tonight aside from showing me up in drawing?**_

As soon as he said it, he felt like a dick. Why was he asking Lulu Pope what she was doing? Of course she wouldn't answer...then his phone vibrated. Holy shit, she answered.

_Did some pilates. I went for a run. Now I'm studying...studying is my life. :-( What are you doing? _

~Lulu

Why was his hands getting clammy?

_**Eating pizza, studying is not on agenda. I should start working out. I used to run.**_

_Cross country, middle school. I remember. You were fast. What happened?_

_~Lulu_

_**You remembered that? Hmmm, things at home, you know. Had to get a job and help. **_

_Oh, well I would kill for pizza. It would sort of cancel out the running. _

_~Lulu_

Billy thought about it before texting the next line.

_**Pizza is the food of the Gods! Don't deprive yourself. You look great!**_

_Lol. Well thanks. Study break over. See you tomorrow, Billy. _

_~Lulu_

_**Goodnight, Lulu. Great design.**_

_Night, Billy. Enjoy your decadent pizza. Jealous. :-)_

_~Lulu_

"Whose that?" Janie asked as she wiped the grease off her mouth.

"Tommy. Asking for money." Billy lied. He didn't know why he lied but it came so easily. He instantly felt bad about lying to Jane. It's been a long time since he's done that.

Jane instantly frowned "that's your money, Billy. Don't give him anything." she said.

Billy took a bite of his pizza. "I won't." he said.

1 1 1

The weeks went by and Lulu had to say that she had enjoyed coming to Wood Shop. Billy was really nice, funny...and he was cute. Like really cute. Lulu didn't notice him before because Jane Quimby...Ugh...the site of that girl. One word: tragic.

Billy also helped Lulu work the machines to actually make her weekly assignments.

Billy loved the design of the bird feeder and the actual structure had come out great. Mr. Katchmar was really impressed with the teaming.

Billy was really enjoying Lulu's company. She was like Rain Man when she

"Remember your projects are due this upcoming Monday. Do not mess this easy A up. Have a great weekend everyone." he said.

The bell rung and Lulu didn't just get up and walk out as she normally did. She was looking at the bird feeder. "You did really good. This weekend it has to be painted."

"Thanks and yeah it does need to be painted. My house isn't so good. I mean my brother is kind of an ass. So alternate location. Maybe the park over on Denby?" Billy suggested.

"No, it's suppose to be super nice. People with their kids...I rather night. Just come over to my house. I'll text you my address. Tomorrow at 4, k?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I'll bring the bird feeder and the pizza." he said.

Lulu put her tote on her shoulder and gripped his arm from emphasis. "Mmmm, yes bring that damn pizza. See you tomorrow, Billy. " she winked leaving him to admire her ass as she walked away.

Jane asked Billy what he was doing tomorrow as they ate at lunch.

"I'm free before 4 but I'm picking some extra hours at the golf course after that." he said, another lie.

His eyes found Lulu for about 5 seconds they stared at each other before looking away. His phone vibrated.

_So excited about this pizza. Plus our project...best in class hands down!_

_~Lulu_

He texted back.

_**You have to say that I'm awesome when I bring this pizza. **_

_Whatev, Billy. LMFAO!_

_~Lulu_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: One review, one fan is enough for me. I'll continue this fic b/c I cannot get it out of my mind. If you like it comment. x_

House On The Hill

It was one of Billy's rules to never come to this part of town. He pulled up to the gated community and gave the guard his name. The guard eyed him suspiciously as he made a call to what Billy only could presume was Lulu's house. The guard hung up the phone and had a more pleasant look on his face.

"You know where you're going, Mr. Nutter?" the guard said.

Billy pointed to his gps as the guard lifted the gate. "Thanks man." he said pulling into the community of million dollar plus homes.

As he road towards her house he realized that he was breaking a lot of his personal rules. Don't come to the havs part of town because that sucked. Don't talk to bitchie girls. Don't lie to Janie...that was still stinging. Guilt was getting the best of him. He'd never kept anything from Janie. It felt odd. The jingle of his phone was welcome distraction from his thoughts.

_I can practically smell the pizza! _

_~Lulu_

Billy felt a smile cross his face.

**Yea...Lulu about the pizza. I sort of forgot. Sry.**

Billy whistled as he came to the Lulu's house. It sat by itself at the top of a hill. Of course, she lives in a mansion at the top of a hill. He pulled his car up next to Lulu's Saab 9-3 convertible and turned off the car. He heard the jingle of his phone but didn't bother with it as he rang the doorbell.

The large mahogany door opened and Billy felt his pupils dilate...felt a tightening in his jeans. He'd never seen Lulu dressed down. She was like a walking black Barbie doll. Always perfectly manicured, nothing out of place. She was wearing neon blue short shorts and loose off the shoulder Great Britain flag t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun at the top of her head and she wasn't wearing makeup.

Billy liked this side of her...he realized how even more beautiful she was. _What the hell are you thinking? _His inner voice asked.

Her eyes lit up as she saw the large pizza box that was under the birdcage in Billy's hands. "You're so mean! Did you find the place okay?" she asked opening the wider door and stepping back to let him in. She closed it behind him.

Billy stepped in looking around. _Holy shit...this is how the other half lives? Not bad at all. _He thought to himself as followed Lulu through her house.

"Yea, just looked for the biggest house in the place." he teased. He tilted his head slightly to the side to look at her backside. If those shorts were a 1/2 shorter he would definitely see a cheek. Her legs were strong, athletic, blemish free...perfect.

"Hahahaha." Lulu teased as she opened french doors to the backyard. "You can sit the birdcage right there and the pizza there. Do you want something to drink? Juice, water, beer?" she asked.

"I'll take a beer." he replied.

Lulu winked "Alright, be right back." she said going back into the house.

It was a beautiful day outside. Billy liked the setup of the backyard. It looked like a Japanese garden. Lulu had set up the bigger table with a protective cloth. She had paint, brushes, and masking tape on that table. Billy took off his jacket and put it down next to him as he sat down at the smaller table. He chuckled to himself, she was so type A. She had the napkins and plates set up for the pizza. He took the opportunity to look at his phone. He couldn't stop his mouth from gaping open as he read the text message from Lulu.

Lulu came back out with a small cooler of beers. She popped two open, handing one to Billy one. She took the seat across from him taking a sip of her beer.

"My, my Lu. I didn't know you had such a potty mouth. Though I don't think that's physically possible." he said with a smirk on his face showing her the text.

He watched as Lulu Pope blushed. He made Lulu Pope blush...wow how the world was changing. He opened the lid of the pizza carton. The cheesy goodness filled his nostril, he'd hadn't eaten much today.

"Pizza is my favorite food. You got my hopes all up for it and then you were just going to take it away?" she cocked her head to the side nibbling her lip as took a piece of pizza. "I think not! I ran an extra two miles for this." she took a bite and did a sort of shimmy in her seat.

"Okay, that may have be the cutest thing I've seen in a long time." Billy blurted out. He couldn't help it. She looked like a kid in a candy store...except with pizza.

"I have that effect. Doing cute things." Lulu teased.

It was his turn to blush. "Where's your father at Lulu?" he said. Billy had to admit it was weird being at the Judge's house. The guy hated Billy. He didn't bother hiding his disdain. That was fine because Billy didn't give a shit about the judge or his opinion of him.

Lulu swallowed another bite of her pizza; tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. "He's out of town for a gambling and golf thing with some friends. He won't be back until Tuesday." she said looking around. "I was thinking about having a party...but then I don't want all those people in my house."

"Your don't want your friends in your house?" Billy asked taking a gulp of his beer.

Lulu gave a wry smile "I don't have a lot of friends, Billy. I do have a lot of acquaintances." she said.

There was a quiet moment. Billy didn't know what to say. He didn't have a lot of acquaintances since most people thought he would turn out like his brother. He did have a pretty awesome friend though.

"Thanks for bringing the pizza, Billy. It's made my day." Lulu said. "Oh and about what I said in the text. Anything is possible if you put your mind to it."

Billy laughed and they continued to eat.

"How was work?" Lulu asked as she reached for another slice. She put another on his plate as well.

Billy shrugged "Work is work. Gotta pay the bills."

Lulu nodded; Billy understood she had no concept of working. She didn't have to. Some people were just lucky like that.

After the three slices of pizza and two beers for Billy; two slices and two beers for Lulu they got to work painting.

Billy could not believe this. He was having a good with Lulu Pope. They were bantering back and forth in easy conversation. He noticed something else...that maybe she didn't realize she was doing.

The touching. A brush of a finger here...a brush pass there... Every time it happen, Billy felt like a middle schooler who had enough courage to talk to the prettiest girl in his year. It was true though...Lulu Pope was the prettiest girl in his year. Usually she was like a pitbull though.

As they washed off the brushes together at the kitchen sink Billy looked at her. "You know it's awesome seeing this side of you."

Lulu's brows creased "what do you mean?" Billy could see the defensive walls going up.

She put the brushes on a paper towel and turned her body towards him. They were standing really close...closer than Billy wanted because his little friend didn't always listen to him. Like right now.

Billy didn't want to move. He wasn't sure if he couldn't or wouldn't. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way but you seem to always have your defenses up. I've seen you laugh and smile tonight and it's way different than what I've seen at school. Did that come out right?" He asked searching her face.

They were having a really good time. Billy didn't want to mess it up by saying something that would piss Lulu off.

She looked at her feet and then back at him. "It's how I protect myself, Billy. Just fake it." she spoke candidly. Billy knew it by her tone.

Lulu's eyes shifted towards the kitchen window in front of them. "That is not what I think it is."

"Yup, that's rain." Billy said.

"Shit!" Lulu exclaimed as she took off at top speed towards the backyard. Billy flew right pass her easily.

Raining was the understatement. It looked like a monsoon. Billy grabbed the bird cage off the table and ran back in the house. Lulu was right behind him with his jacket in her hand.

Billy heard the doors to the backyard being closed and locked as he sat the birdcage on the island in the kitchen. He checked it out. "I think we got to it just in time. Just needs a few touch ups once it dries."

He was surprised by laughter from behind him. Lulu was laughing so hard she had to wipe tears out of her eyes.

"You're hair, Billy! You look like you should be in a Japanese boy band!" she said.

Billy glared at her playfully and finally gave himself a once over. He was drenched. So was she...she looked very close to a porn star right now the way the cotton shirt and shorts clung to her body. Billy was trying not to star and look like a creepier but it was hard.

After a few more minutes of laughing at him, Lulu straightened up and put his jacket on the counter.

"We both have to get out of these wet clothes. Come on." Lulu said as she started to leave the room.

Billy followed her up the grand staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

Gold On The Ceiling

They passed a few rooms before coming to the end of the hallway.

"It's a bit messy." she said as she opened the door.

_Holy shit! I'm in Lulu Pope's room! _

It wasn't messy. It was very Lulu Pope. Books piled neatly on her desk, a vanity with her makeup that was set to perfection, a flat screen television was mounted on her wall, her closet took up an entire wall and a queen size bed that was made. Pops of red, orange and white was the color scheme for the room. Her bedroom was modern, hip, and could fit two of the three bedrooms in Billy's house. She also had a private balcony. Billy stood awkwardly in the middle of her room, not knowing where to sit...

He watched Lulu take off her sopping wet shirt and shorts. Automatically he turned around.

"Woman, are you trying to drive me crazy?" Billy teased.

"Just act like I'm wearing a bikini, Billy. Gosh, it's just girlie parts." she teased. "Have you never seen girlie parts?"

"Haha, Lu. Of course I've seen.." his words trailed off. He was giving too much away. He didn't want to tell the insanely hot chick that he watched porn.

Lulu laughed "Take off your clothes, I'll throw them in the dryer." she said.

Billy heard the door click shut and turned around. He was now alone in Lulu Pope's room. This was every guy's dream to be told to strip naked in Lulu's room... He wasn't sure what the hell was going on. There were signals being sent but Billy didn't want to fuck up and make something out of nothing. _ She was just being friendly, Billy Boy._

Billy began to take off his clothes and realized he would have to take off his underwear. He went to her bathroom and grabbed the softest towel he'd ever felt. He wrapped it around his waist as Lulu walked back in.

He got a good view of her in a black sports bra and cute polka dot boy shorts.

"Damn Billy, didn't know you were hiding all that." she said.

He know he didn't just hear her sound dazed. Lulu walked toward him timidly...as if she was thinking about something. Damn he wish he could see what she was thinking. She handed him some sweatpants and a shirt.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom." she said.

"Are you blushing, Lulu?" he asked. "Pretend I'm drying off from the pool." he fired back at her.

Lulu flipped him the bird realizing her sarcasm had been turned on her. "I'm going to change." she said going into the bathroom quickly.

Billy chuckled as he changed into the dry clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a Harvard Law shirt...she'd given him her father's clothes. _The judge would love to see this_, he mused. It was hard not to snoop as he heard the blow dryer going in the bathroom. The ding of his phone got his attention. He sighed, it was Janie.

Hey Billy! How's work? Whatcha doing afterwards? Ben's rented Predator.

Billy looked around the room thinking about what to say back. After his clothes dried, he was sure that Lulu was going to kick him out. He'd been at her house for two hours now.

_**Hey Janie, work is work. Kind of slow because of the rain. Schwarzenegger battling Predator sounds bad ass but I'm pretty tired. After my shift I'm gonna crash. C you tomorrow?**_

As soon as Billy hit send he frowned. Why did he just lie? This nagging feeling of hope was looming in his head. Janie text back.

Poor Billy. :-( Alright, see you tomorrow.

Billy shook himself out of over thinking this situation. Lulu had a Bose iPod adapted on her dresser. He removed her iPod and put his iPhone on it. She was taking forever in the bathroom. He decided to play music while he waited. He nodded his head and sat down on her bed; leaning on the bed post. He smiled; Lulu was such a Princess.

The bathroom door opened and Billy smirked. "Damn Lu, whatcha doing in there painting your nails?" he asked.

Lulu ignored his teasing and walked over to her iPod adapter. "I'm a girl, Billy boy."

Billy was well aware of that. He watched her nodded to her head to the music. She had changed into another pair of short short. This time they were black with little red skulls over it and a red camisole.

"I like you hair." Billy said looking at her fish braids.

She looked over her shoulder and winked "thanks." she went back to swaying as she put her books in her bag.

"You like this song?" Billy asked a curious smile plastered on his face.

She shrugged sitting next to him on her bed. "Not my usual taste but I like it." she nudged him "why do you look so shocked?"

"I just am. I see you Top 40s only type of girl."

"I can step outside the box." she said frowning.

Billy got up "if you like that, then you'll like this song." He changed the song on his itunes. The Black Keys were one of his favorite bands. He was glad they were getting some attention they deserved. He bobbed his head to music as Lulu did too.

A wide smile spread across her face. "I likey. Who is this?" she asked as she stood up. She opened the door to the balcony letting some of the cool air from the rain in. She moved her hips to the rhythm of the music.

"It's a band from Ohio called the Black Keys. I'm a big fan." Billy said.

"Well turn it up, big fan." Lulu said she danced to it.

Billy did as he was told and watched her danced. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to do, so he leaned on the dresser with his arms crossed her chest. Lulu would give any go-go dancer a run for their money; he decided.

She was dancing without a care that he was there it seemed. He liked that. She whined her hips with such a control that Billy felt something raising to attention. It didn't help that her breast were sitting up perfectly and she'd neglected to wear a bra.

Lulu locked eyes with Billy. "Stop looking at my like a creeper and dance Billy!" she said as she jumped up and down wildly.

Billy laughed "Naw, that's okay. I can't help looking at you, Lu. You can move, excuse me for noticing."

Lulu danced over to him pulling him off the dresser by his hands. "There's no one here but me. No one to impress. Show me your moves." she swung their arms a little until Billy finally gave in.

It started off with the two step and a his head bobbing. Lulu danced around him and all around her room. She turned up the music louder. Billy started to get into it as he let the music take over throwing caution to the wind. The fear of looking like a jackass miles away. Before he knew it he was having full on contact with Lulu. He spun her around, she placed her hands on his waist as he dipped her. Lulu's laughter filled the air as they grew closer. She turned her back to him looking out to the balcony still dancing. The rain was still in full effect, blowing her sheer white curtains. Billy didn't know what took over but he didn't like the distance and pulled her towards him.

He thought she would push away but she didn't. His hands rested on her thighs, her back to his chest as he molded to her. He sung the song off key as they grinded into each other keeping on beat in step.

Lulu was amazed at how good of a dancer he was. She'd never seen him at parties but then again they didn't run in the same social circles. His warm breath tickled her neck and made her netheregions tingle. His lips grazed her neck; she wasn't sure by an accident or if he meant it. Either way...she realized she liked it a lot.

Billy was trying to concentrate on anything but Lulu's perfect little ass rubbing against his dick. His hand without his permission had started to press into her thighs. He was surprised that she didn't seem to mind.

The song had ended, moving seamlessly into the next one. Lulu moved stop dancing and began to laugh. Billy pulled away laughing as well.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Is it me or do you feel like you should be having sex with someone really hot to this song?" she mused.

Billy tried not to blush as he was bombarded with images of Lulu laying across her bed naked waiting for him. "The song is called Work Me for a reason I guess."

"I'm going to have to find their CD. The Black Keys are alright with me." she said in approval.

"There's many more bands that are epic right now. Prepare to be amazed." Billy said looking through his iPhone.

2 2 2

Billy and Lulu slumped back on her bed as they clicked beer bottles. Billy knew that he had way too many beers and would have to catch a cab. Billy had played all his favorite songs off his repertoire. He'd lost track of time as they danced in her room. Constant physical contact had become the norm in their dancing. In that time span, Lulu had gotten his clothes out of the dryer and gotten more beer.

Billy laughed to himself. Lulu looked at him sideways.

"What's so funny?" she asked taking a swig of her beer.

Billy smiled "it's just that, I never thought in a thousands years that I'd be having a dance party in Lulu Pope's room."

Lulu laughed not disagreeing. "This is surreal to me too but I'm having a lot of fun."

"Me too." Billy said.

There was a silence that didn't necessarily feel awkward. It was as if Lulu was waiting for what was next. Billy could feel that she was waiting for his next move.

"I should call a cab." Billy said, not really liking the words coming out his mouth.

He could have sworn he saw disappointment on Lulu's face. _Shit! Wrong answer, asswipe! _Billy's subconscious barked at him.

"You've been drinking a lot and you live across town. A cab will be pricey. You can stay until you think you're sober enough to drive or you can just stay. There's more than enough bedrooms." she offered. "Unless you have plans."

Billy couldn't believe this. Was this a dream? Did she just ask him to stay over? "Yeah,-I mean no! No. I don't have plans. I'm having fun hanging out with you, Lu." It was the honest truth.

Lulu smiled "Well whatcha wanna do? We can watch a movie or play pool?"

Billy snorted "Of course you have a pool table in your house."

Lulu jabbed him "Don't be a dick. Come on, lemme see your skills." she said getting up.

Billy knew how to play pool but Lulu was a shark. The conversation and jokes came easy as they play. Around 12:30, they went back to Lulu's room and watched a movie.

"I gotta tell you, Lu. This t.v. is incredible." Billy said in awe at the 52' LCD television.

"I know. It's kind of a big deal." she said.

They both settled on her bed and paid attention to the movie.

2 2 2

Billy woke up to the main menu of the DvD music in the background. He smelled the fresh scent of olive oil. He opened his eyes adjusting to his surroundings. He was still in Lulu's room. The clock read 3:00. He tried to move his left arm and realized it was weighted down.

He looked over to Lulu. She was asleep; laying on her side towards him with her fingertips near his abdominal. Billy felt a smile cross his lips as he watched her sleep. He didn't hesitate to caress her cheek...he couldn't help it. She moved slightly towards him. Her leg stretched over his.

Lulu sighed and opened her sleepy eyes slowly. "Billy."

"Hhmm?" he replied.

"I'm glad you stayed." she said with a slight smile.

Billy moved down so he was at eye level with her. "Me too, Lu."

There was a moment of silence and before Billy knew it they'd both leaned forward to kiss. Billy found it interesting that Lulu didn't take over as he began to kiss her more throughly. She was known as the Alpha bitch in high school; putting everyone in their place.

Lulu knew she was very submissive in bedroom arena. It was something about a man taking over that made her wet. She never knew that Billy would be so...aggressive. He put her on her back so quick that it too her breath away. His kisses were trained and fucking amazing! He kissed her lips...nipping her bottom lip as he continued down to her chin...the nook of her neck...feather like kisses...to her collarbone...his tongue traced it before he blew on it.

"Billy!" she moaned his name. "Won't your girlfriend be upset?" she said pushing not without much force.

Billy smiled as his hand gripped her inner thigh. "I don't have one of those."

"Oh..okay." Lulu said shaky.

Billy continued doing what he was doing. Billy knew what he was doing. He'd been with several girls that Janie or anyone would never know about. He wasn't a bragger. His brother was a jackass but Tommy never had a problem pleasing a chick...Billy could hear it through the paper thin walls of the house. Tommy also made sure to tell Billy how to exactly please a girl. Billy pulled his shirt up and over his head tossing it somewhere long forgotten.

Without him asking her, Lulu did the same. Billy sat back on his heels and stared at her. "You trust me, Lu?"

She nodded slowly. Over these few weeks...she did trust Billy. It worried her. She didn't even trust Harper and she was suppose to be her best friend.

Billy traced his thumb along her waistline where her shorts sat. He watched her expression as he gave them a tug pulling them off and tossing them. She was cleaned and shaven just like Billy liked. He had a feeling that was what she was doing in the bathroom.

"D-d-do you have protection?" she asked quietly.

Billy loomed over her; kissing her deeply as he spread her legs again. He was curious...while still kissing her, he placed two fingers inside of her. Lulu's eyes got big as she clung to him. Billy removed his fingers and stopped kissing her. He got up and smiled at her putting the tension that she had at ease.

He took the sweats off and stood in front of her with his hand out. He followed her gaze down to his dick. He always seemed to get that reaction. Half stunned...somewhat mortified at the size of him. He knew he was well endowed. A blessing and a freaking curse.

"Come here, Lu." he said gently.

Lulu got up and stood in front of him. He took her hand and pulled her in front of the full length mirror. Undoing the clasp of her bra with his fingers in one swift motion made Lulu shutter. She covered her breast without thinking; looking herself in the mirror. She blushed under his intense gaze. He stood behind her, pulling her tight towards him. She watched as Billy kissed her temple. Lulu was so ready to be fucked by Billy. Something told her it was going to be like the movies. Earth shattering.

"I'm going to make you cum, tonight." Billy promised. "I just wanted to see you first."

Billy picked Lulu up and put her back on the bed. He wanted to kiss every inch of her...not able to get enough of her. He inserted one finger, then the other feeling her gasp against his touch was a major turn-on. His hand began to work overtime as she writhe against his body. Lulu became bold and touched him. ...she wasn't prepared for the size of him.

Billy kisses made a trail to her clit. He gripped her legs to keep her steady as he took his time eating her out. Lulu had gotten head from her previous boyfriend and it had been horrible. So horrible that she declined a lot of offers for repeats. Now she was muttering curses as her legs were shaking without her control. Her hands raked Billy's hair, soft to the touch. Billy reached up and massaged her breasts before gibing her left nipple a painful yet playful pinch.

It set Lulu over the edge. She cried out his name as her body convulsed.

Billy kissed her thigh before getting up and going to the bathroom. Lulu stayed in the spot he left her, riding the wave of the after shock of her orgasm. Holy shit! She'd never sweated so much.

Billy looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't ashamed of what he had just done...but he knew a line had been crossed. A line that the could not uncross. For right now, he couldn't and wouldn't think about what Janie would say.

He walked back into the dark room and laid in the bed with Lulu. Billy couldn't get over how perfect she molded to him. He nestled closer to her and felt her press into him. No more words were spoken.

They slept.

3 3 3

Lulu watched Billy get dress before finally getting up herself. Reality was hitting her...hard. Billy wasn't like her. He wasn't a conformist like she was. He had his own swag. It wasn't going to work.

"Stop it, Lu." Billy's good natured voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him as he perched next to her on the bed.

"So what happens now?" she asked, even though she already knew.

Billy watched her carefully "what do you want to happen?"

She sat up, not worrying about covering her body. They were way pass that. "I mean, we're not exactly friends Billy."

Billy gave a slight smile "I think we're way beyond friends now. I don't want to stop seeing you, Lulu."

She smiled wide "I want to keep seeing you, Billy."

He leaned in and kissed her. Lulu couldn't get enough of his taste, his kisses were enough for her to get drunk on.

Billy pulled back "Then that's what'll happen. We'll keep seeing each other. Play it by ear. That okay for you?" he asked searching her eyes for doubt.

Lulu nodded her head yes. "Definitely. Do you have to leave now?"

Billy looked at the clock "I gotta be at work in 2 hours."

"Well you can sleep over after work. You know with my father being out of town." she said.

He smiled sadly "Yea, it wouldn't be strange at all seeing me roll up to school just as you are."

Lulu frowned, she hadn't thought of that but she really wanted him to stay at least another night. As if he read her mind, Billy kissed her.

"I'll see you after my shift. Think about me." he kissed her one last time before getting up.

"Bye Billy." Lulu said, still spent from the oral sex.

"See you later, Lu." he replied smiling.


End file.
